


1187, Lone Moon 14: Arrival at Dawn

by KelikZenair



Series: Three Houses Works [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelikZenair/pseuds/KelikZenair
Summary: After a year away in Almyra, Claude returns to meet his beloved in Fodlan, only to be met by the remnants of his foes from the previous war. Claude fights through them to finally meet his wife again, and is met by a surprise.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Three Houses Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762996
Kudos: 27





	1187, Lone Moon 14: Arrival at Dawn

Claude loosed another arrow, piercing the Agarthan's defenses and dropping him to the ground.

Seeing the unified Fòdlan and Almyran armies cleaning up most of the remnant forces, Claude nodded, largely to himself.

"That seems to be the last of them," He looked down to a Fòdlan soldier, "Where's the Archbishop?"

The soldier lifted his visor and turned his head up to Claude, "She's back at Garreg Mach, sir…"

"Thank you, that's all I need."

Claude took flight, soaring towards the monastery.

Two years ago, he had taken this same flight, in the opposite direction. After he and Byleth- now Saint Byleth, the Archbishop- had defeated Nemesis.

So, the two enjoyed one more passionate night, and he flew due east to his homeland.

But now, after claiming the crown and finally opening Fòdlan's Locket, as he had always dreamed, his work was finished, and he could return to his home. To her.

\---

Byleth stood on her balcony, staring out across Fòdlan. She had heard of the remnant army, and although she considered taking to the battlefield, she could not. Her responsibilities at the monastery were far more important to her than tying up the last dregs of a years-old conflict. She was hoping to put war behind her, and nothing symbolized that greater than the fact that the Sword of the Creator- and all the relics like it- were entombed beneath her monastery.

In her Fòdlan, there was no place for war. And thus, no need for Relics.

Besides, Alois and his men surely put down the remnants without much struggle.

\---

Before Claude fully reached the ground, he slid off his wyvern and hit the ground running. Guards almost lifted their lances, before recognition flashed across their faces and they turned from defensive to celebratory.

Claude took no time to revel in the merriment in his name, instead running towards the newest addition to the monastery: the Goddess Castle. Byleth's residential quarters, and the castle for all of Fòdlan's rulers to come.

The hastened stomping of boots on dirt was replaced by a clean, hard footfall as he transitioned from running across dirt paths to the cobblestone floors of the Castle proper.

As he ran through the entryway, and up the spiraling stairs, he was greeted by a set of tall, oaken doors. Not allowing himself to lose momentum, he held out his hands and threw them open, a powerful gust of wind pushing him into the room beyond: A bedroom, clean and homey, with a balcony curving around behind it.

And standing on that balcony, gazing out upon her kingdom, was Byleth.

Byleth turned around, softly smiling.

Claude began to smile as she turned, finally about to see the face that he had been kept from for the past two years.

What he did not expect was to see two faces, as he caught not only the face of his beloved Byleth, but of the baby she cradled in her arms.

Claude was only confused for a moment. He was tactical, thoughtful, he had a mind and eyes for deduction.

Thus, it was not hard for him to discern the reality of seeing the baby in her arms, with eyes and skin the color of his own, but Byleth's hair, framing a face that resembled them both.

As his face changed from sheer happiness to elated and conflicted realization, Byleth smiled at him.

"You're finally back…"

After a few moments, Claude finally found his voice. "Byleth, I-I had no idea...if you had just sent a letter, I would have come back right away."

Byleth nodded, "I know. That's why I didn't."

Claude tried to find a rebuttal, but she continued.

"I knew that if you learned that you had a son back here, you would not have been able to stay in Almyra in good conscience. But I know how important your dream is, not just to you but to the world at large."

Byleth shook her head.

"I couldn't risk that."

Claude attempted to respond, but his words hitched before they could leave his lips. He cleared his throat, took a moment to collect himself, and began walking towards Byleth- and his son.

"I… Byleth, I don't even know where to begin…"

"Then just come here, love. I'm sure you have stories to tell from Almyra, and I'd love to hear them," she smiled, "And I'm sure Camio would too."

Claude smiled back at her as he got close enough to bend down and get a good look at his son.

"Camio, huh…" Claude laughed, "It's a good thing you chose such a great name."

"Of course. I looked for a name with roots in Fòdlan, and gave it an Almyran touch. It only seemed fitting for the boy that will one day rule them both."

Claude smiled at Camio, "That's...that's incredible, my love. He's practically the embodiment of my dream. The personification of Fòdlan's new dawn…"

Claude kneeled in front of Camio for a few more moments, getting a good look at him. Eventually, Byleth spoke up with a chuckle.

"You know, he's your son too. You can hold him."

Claude chuckled, "Right, of course.. I can just barely believe he's even real…"

Byleth handed the young prince to Claude, who took him gently in his arms, as if the slightest rustle would make him dissolve into stardust.

Byleth never displayed much emotion, even now all she showed was her now-characteristic soft smile, finally seeing her son and her husband together. Claude gently held Camio with a paternal, instinctual care.

A few moments of tender silence ticked throughout the room.

“He’s a quiet one, isn’t he?” Claude asked.

“Mhm,” Byleth nodded, “He must have gotten that from me.”

"Now that I can get a good look at him…" Claude began, "Seems like he got a lot from you. His hair, ears, nose...my eyes, though. But even then, most of him is just...him."

"I had the same thought. He's...unique. I can't wait to see what he grows up to be like…" She sighed, laced with sadness, "...though there were some nights where I would fear that you would not be here to watch him with me…"

Claude chuckled, "Did you really have such little faith in me, my love? Give me a bit more credit than that."

Byleth laughed shortly, the sadness that crept into her voice fading away, bringing a smile to Claude's face.

"My love, you don't ever need to worry about that again…Remember what I said two years ago? 'We have the strength to scale the walls between us.' This separation was just one of those walls."

He leaned in, giving Byleth a kiss.

"And so long as I have anything to say about it, it was the last one. Almyra may be my birthplace, but my homeland is here. With you."

Claude looked down to the child in his arms.

"Both of you."


End file.
